Hachiouji Rui
Origins: Code: Breaker Alias/Aka(also known as): '''Prince, Code: 05 '''Classification: Human, Code: Breaker Threat level: Tiger Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Darkness Manipulation (Her ability ignores durability) Physical strength: Large building level (via power-scaling) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Large building level (Should be as strong as unleashed Heike) Durability: Large building level Speed: Speed of light (Stronger than Saechika) Intelligence: High. Stamina: High. Was critically hurt and could still keep fighting Weaknesses: Using her powers too much can make her enter her "Lost" state where he can't use them anymore Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities She controls shadow. Her ability allows her to manipulate her shadow to defend or to attack by slicing others shadows (the damage done to the shadow becomes real). She can attack anything that has a shadow and can protect herself with a black space that is made from shadow. She makes a big scythe from shadow when she attacks. The Anime expanded on her abilities much more, as like Saechika she is able to extend the shadow outwards as tendrils to smash into objects violently or hold up objects, and even make bat-like wings for limited flight/gliding. In her normal form, Rui's abilities are limited to two different forms for offense or defense. * Shaei: "The Fending Shadow" used to protect by creating an area of shadow from all other things. It was even able to protect her from powerful gusts of wind and firey explosions. And not only does the area of shadow prevent things from getting in, but also prevent things from leaving the area, allowing her to trap enemies in it. She can also shroud her shadows around herself and others to act as a type of protective armor. * Zan-ei: "The Slashing Shadow" used to attack by slicing other shadows. (The shadow and the entity mirror each other damage done to the shadow becomes real). However this ability doesn't work on objects that don't have shadows such as the membranes that Hiyori's Balloon ability make. She can even use this aspect of her ability for suplementary reasons, such as extending out her shadows on the ground as ropes to wrap around her enemy's shadow efectively bind them. Empress Paradox: Rui's ultimate shadow technique before the introduction of the Dark Side, which merges the shadow with her own body. This allows her her to absorb many attacks, as well as further manipulating the shadow into forming dark tendrils to attack. In this form, her shadows are cable of devouring anything they come into contact with, including things without a shadow. This technique's drawback is that it eventually attacks her, since she can't control it properly. Dark Side: The users of "Shadow" possess a dark side which is much deeper than anyone. It is revealed that Rui's and Saechika's Dark Sides are actually the genes of two persons who were considered the strongest users of Shadow in order to stop the massacre of December 32 by defeating the hybrid, Ogami. Usually, the Dark Side becomes stronger with negative feelings. However, Rui's pure feelings and determination become "Light", which makes shadow deeper, hence her Dark Side actually becomes stronger with positive feelings. When using the Dark Side, Rui's eyes are covered with a bandanna and when in an ever higher form she becomes the "Graceful God Guardian", with a hat that has a rose and a dress that looks as though it came from the fifties, along with a rose-adorned scythe. In this form her scythe is reffered to as "Death Side". * Shadow Rose Stream: Used when she is taken over by her dark side, Rui makes four shadow scythes and holds two in each hand, before rushing towards the enemy twirling all four scythes, shredding her enemy to pieces and leaving a spiraling trail of shadows petals behind. Category:Female Category:Code: Breaker Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Melee weapon user Category:Darkness element manipulator